mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Wendee Lee
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California, U.S. | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actor/Writer/Director | yearsactive = 1981–present | alias = Wendee Day, Elyse Floyd, Wendy Lee, Wendee Swan | spouse = | parents = | children = | website = http://www.wendeelee.com }} Wendee Lee (born April 29, 1955 in Los Angeles, CA) is an American voice actress. While she has done voice work for many video games as well as several episodes in the Power Rangers franchise, she is particularly prolific in the dubbing of anime. As of April 2009, with 223 credits to her name, she has more credits in this medium than any other English voice-over actor. According to her interview on the Magic Knight Rayearth DVDs, she started doing voices at school, and got in trouble for it. Lee is also experienced in ADR directing. Currently, both she and Kirk Thornton are directing the ADR process for Bleach. Her noted roles include Faye Valentine on Cowboy Bebop, Takeru "T.K." Takaishi on Digimon Adventure, Haruhi Suzumiya on The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and Konata Izumi on Lucky ☆ Star. Filmography Anime roles Dubbing Leading roles in Bold * Adventures of Mini-Goddess – Urd, Mrs. Kettle * Ai Yori Aoshi'' – Tina Foster' * 'Angel Tales – Mika the Rabbit' * ''Battle Athletes- TV News Reporter * Battle Athletes Victory- Ichino Yanagida * Bastard!!- Yoko * The Big O – Angel * Bleach – Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya, Yoruichi Shihōin, Menoly, Additional Voices * Boys Be - Jyunna Morio *Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan'' - Dokuro Mitsukai * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan - Marin Asagi, Erin Garnet, Midori Mano, Lolo, Moto Asagi, Creis Marine, Jun Tokita * Burn Up Scramble – Matsuri Tamagawa * Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie 2 – Kero (small form), Sonomi Daidouji * Chobits – Takako Shimizu * Cosmo Warrior Zero – Maetel * Cowboy Bebop – Faye Valentine * Daphne in the Brilliant Blue – Rena Hojo * DearS – Mitsuka, TV News Reporter * ''Dragon Ball''- Bulma (Lena) (Harmony Gold dub) * Digimon Adventure – Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Additional Voices * Digimon Tamers – Mako, Marineangemon * Dinozaurs: The Series - Emily, Ronnie * Dirty Pair – Yuri (Streamline Pictures dub) * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure – Mitsuki Rara * Duel Masters - Mai Kirifuda * Fight! Iczer One – Iczer One * Fist of the North Star – Pillage victim (1986 movie) * Fushigi Yūgi – Yui Hongo * Gad Guard - Isa, Wanda Woman, Additional Voices * Gate Keepers – Ruriko Ikusawa * Gestalt – Ouri * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – Phoebe * Great Teacher Onizuka – Azusa Fuyutsuki, Miyabi Aizawa, Mrs. Sakurai, Tadashi Sakurada * Grenadier – Rushuna Tendo * Gungrave – Resident, Additional Voices * Haibane Renmei – Kuramori * Hanaukyo Maid Team – Ryuka Jihioh * Hand Maid May – Cyberdoll Sara * Haré+Guu – Weda * Heat Guy J – Janis, Dr. Antonia Bellucci * IGPX Immortal Grand Prix – Sola * Ikki Tousen – Goei Sonsaku * Iron Virgin Jun – Jun Asuka * Kekkaishi - Ayano * Kikaider – Miyuki * Kikaider 01 – Mari/Bijinder * Koi Kaze – Makie Kohinata * Leave it to Piyoko - Coo Erhard * Love Hina – Kaolla Su, Amalla Su, Tama- chan * Lucky ☆ Star - Konata Izumi * Lunar Legend Tsukihime – Ciel, Shiki Tohno (as a child), TVS Newscaster, Additional voices * Magic Knight Rayearth – Umi Ryuuzaki, Princess Emeraude * Mahoromatic – Young Suguru Misato, Saori Shikijo * Maple Town – Bobby Bear * Mao-chan – Yuriko Ozora * MÄR – Dorothy * Marmalade Boy - Chigusa, Girl Student A, Rumi Koishikawa, Rumi Matsuura, School Girl * Mars Daybreak - Neli Omamaru * Mega Man Star Force - Sonia Sky * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya - Haruhi Suzumiya * Mermaid Saga – Isago * Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (OVA) – Christina MacKenzie * Mon Colle Knights – Batch, Ms. Loon * Monster - Fake Margot Langer * ''Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water'' – Nadia' (original dub) * ''Naruto – Moegi, Neji Hyuga (as a child), Princess Fortune (Episode 192), Tsubaki *''Naruto Shippuden'' - Moegi, Yugito, Sari * Nightwalker: The Midnight Detective – Yoko Asahina, Young Yayoi Matsunaga * Ninja Scroll (movie) – Kagero * Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety – Lani/Moe's Mother/Narration * Outlaw Star – Twilight Suzuka, Reiko Ando, Little girl Pirate * Overman King Gainer – Adett Kisler * Perfect Blue - Rumi * Phantom Quest Corp. – Ayaka Kisaragi (credited as Wendee Day) * Planetes – Fee Carmichael * Please Teacher! – Hatsuho Kazami * Please Twins! - Natchan * Pretty Sammy OVA – Kiyone Yuri (Pretty Sammy OVA, Episodes 2 and 3) * Prince of Tennis – Kachiro Kato, Saori Shiba * Reign: The Conqueror – Euclid, Olympias (eps 5-13) * Robotech – Vanessa Leeds, (episodes 1-26, 1985) * Robotech: The Movie – Stacy Embry (as Wendee Swan) * Rurouni Kenshin – Myōjin Yahiko, Komagata Yumi * Saber Marionette J Again – Luches * Saiyuki Reload – Gyokumen Koushou * Saiyuki Gunlock – Gyokumen Koushou * Samurai Champloo – Hotaru * Samurai Girl: Real Bout High School – Ryoko Mitsurugi * Scrapped Princess – Princess Senes/The Beast Princess * Shin Getter Robo – Ainy, Michiru Saotome * Shinzo – Queen Rusephine * Sol Bianca: The Legacy – April Bikirk * Stellvia of the Universe - Chiaki Katase * Super Pig - Penny Round * Street Fighter II V - Linko * Teknoman – Shara Carter * Tenchi Muyo! – Kiyone Makibi (Tenchi in Tokyo, Tenchi Muyo! Daughter of Darkness, Tenchi Forever!) * Tenchi Muyo! Ryo-Ohki – Little Girl Kagato (OVA 3), Kiyone Masaki (OVA 3) * Tenchi Muyo! GXP – Kiriko Masaki, Vega * Tenjho Tenge – Maya Natsume'' * Texhnolyze - Mari, Mana Onishi * Unico – Beezle, Chao * Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust – Charlotte Elbourne * Vampire Knight - Shizuka Hio * Vampire Princess Miyu – Reiha * Vandread – Buzem A. Calessa * Viewtiful Joe – Sprocket * ''Wild Arms'' – Loretta Oratorio''' * Witch Hunter Robin – Miho Karasuma * X – Karen Kasumi * Zillion – Amy Non-anime roles * Arthur's Missing Pal - Prunella * Creepy Crawlers - Additional Voices * Duck Dodgers - Marsoon, Woman * Hello Kitty: Stump Village - Narrator * Katy the Caterpillar - Katy's Sister * Little Mouse on the Prairie - Blossom, Mom, Grandma * Megas XLR - Kiva * Oliver Twist - Additional Voices * The Return of Dogtanian - Fleur * Willy Fog 2 - Additional Voices * Wisdom of the Gnomes - Bruna Live-action roles * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers - Scorpina (voice, as Wendee Swan), Stag Beetle (voice, uncredited), Witchblade (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: Zeo - Impursonator (voice, uncredited) * Power Rangers: In Space, Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy - Alpha 6 (voice) * Power Rangers: Time Force - Redeye (voice) * VR Troopers - Amy/Red Python, Lizbot, Knighttime (voice) * Masked Rider - Magno (voice) * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery - Fembots (voice) Movie roles * Akira – Kei * Red Hawk The Weapon of Death - Yunlyung * Digimon: The Movie - Takeru "T.K." Takaishi, Kokomon * Island of Lost Digimon - Bearmon * Cowboy Bebop: The Movie - Faye Valentine * Sakura Wars: The Movie - Sakura Shinguji * Kiki's Delivery Service (Streamline Dub) - Senior Witch Video game roles * .hack//Infection - BlackRose * .hack//Mutation - BlackRose * .hack//Outbreak - BlackRose * .hack//Quarantine - BlackRose * .hack//G.U. vol.1//Rebirth - Zelkova * .hack//G.U. vol.2//Reminisce - Zelkova * .hack//G.U. vol.3//Redemption - Zelkova * Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War - Natasya Visilivena Obertas (Major) (uncredited) * Ace Combat 6: Fires of Liberation - Additional Voices (uncredited) * Ape Escape: Pumped & Primed - Natalie (uncredited) * Ar tonelico: Melody of Elemia - Claire Branch (uncredited) * Ar tonelico II: Melody of Metafalica - Jacqli (uncredited) * Atelier Iris: Eternal Mana - Lita Blanchimont (uncredited) * Atelier Iris 3: Grand Phantasm - Yula Ellis (uncredited) * Atelier Rorona: Alchemist of Arland - Cordelia * Baroque - The Bagged One (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger - Additional voices (uncredited) * BlazBlue: Continuum Shift - Additional voices (uncredited) * Bleach: The Blade of Fate - Yoruichi Shihouin, Tatsuki Arisawa * Bleach: Shattered Blade - Yoruichi Shihouin * Bleach: Dark Souls - Yoruichi Shihoin, Tatsuki Arisawa, Ururu Tsumugiya * The Bouncer - Leann Caldwell, PD-4 * Brave Fencer Musashi - Barmaid Wanda * Brave Story: New Traveler - Tatsuya * Castlevania: Lament of Innocence - Succubus (uncredited) * Death by Degrees - Additional Voices * Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories - Rozalin, Taro (uncredited) * Dragon Age: Origins - Additional Voices * Drakengard - Fairy (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4 - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao(uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5 - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Xtreme Legends - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires - Da Qiao, Xiao Qiao (uncredited) * Dynasty Warriors 6 - Zhen Ji (uncredited) * Everquest II - Generic Merchants * Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix - Hana Tsu-Vachel * Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon - additional voices * Front Mission 4 - Ines Torres (uncredited) * Grandia III - Ruilia, Violetta (uncredited) * GrimGrimoire - Lillet Blan (uncredited) * Gundam Side Story 0079: Rise From the Ashes - Anita Julianne * Heroes of Might and Magic III - Queen Catherine Ironfist * Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade - Queen Catherine Ironfist * Katamari Forever - Mizue Hoshino (uncredited) * Klonoa - Karal, Moon Queen * Luminous Arc - Theo (uncredited) * Luminous Arc 2 - Althea * Magna Carta 2 - Melissa Tiss (uncredited) * Mana Khemia: Alchemists of Al-Revis - Nemu (uncredited) * Might and Magic VII: For Blood and Honor - Queen Catherine Ironfist * Mimana Iyar Chronicle - Tinon Elliott (uncredited) * Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner - Anhj * Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 - Tsubaki * Neo Contra - Pheromone Contra/Lucia (uncredited) * Neverwinter Nights - Aribeth, PC voice "Innocent Idealist" * Resident Evil Outbreak File#2 - Alyssa Ashcroft, Rita, Additional Voices (uncredited) * Rumble Roses XX - Anesthesia/Dr. Anesthesia (uncredited) * Rune Factory Frontier - Selphy (uncredited) * Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love - Sakura Shinguji (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors - Oichi (uncredited) * Samurai Warriors Xtreme Legends - Oichi, Ina (uncredited) * Soulcalibur II - Chai Xianghua * Soulcalibur III - Chai Xianghua * Soulcalibur III: Arcade Edition - Chai Xianghua (uncredited) * Soulcalibur IV - Chai Xianghua (uncredited) * Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny - Chai Xianghua (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga - Sera (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 - Sera (uncredited) * Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4 - Chihiro Fushimi (uncredited) * Star Ocean: Till the End of Time - Nel Zelpher (uncredited) * Steambot Chronicles - Coriander (uncredited) * Suikoden IV - Jewel (uncredited) * Suikoden Tactics - Seneca (uncredited) * Tales of Legendia - Harriet, Isabella (uncredited) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World - Aqua * Tales of the Abyss - Nephry Osbourne (uncredited) * Tales of Vesperia - Nan, Yuefan, Witcher (uncredited) * Trauma Center: New Blood - Cynthia, Tutorial Voice (uncredited) * Trauma Center: Under the Knife - Nurse Mary Fulton, Nurse Angie Thompson, Cybil Myers (uncredited) * Vampire Hunter D - Charlotte / Little Carmila * Warriors Orochi - Da Qiao, Xing Cai (uncredited) * Where in the U.S.A. is Carmen Sandiego? - Additional Voices * Wild Arms 4 - Raquel Applegate, Enil, Jane Does (uncredited) * Wild Arms 5 - Rebecca Streisand * Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht - Mary (uncredited) * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra - Nigredo (child) Documentaries * Adventures in Voice Acting - Herself Voice Director * Bleach * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Cossette DVD * Digimon Adventure * Digimon Tamers * Digimon: The Movie * Dinozaurs: The Series * Hello Kitty: Stump Village * Katamari Forever * Mega Man Star Force * Nier * Outlaw Star * Patlabor: The Movie * Rogue Galaxy * Shinzo * Stellvia of the Universe * Super Pig * Tales of Legendia * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World * Tales of the Abyss * Tales of the World: Radiant Mythology * Tales of Vesperia * Wild ARMs 4 * Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra ADR Director * Avenger * Bleach * Bleach: Memories of Nobody * Duel Masters * Grenadier: Hohoemi no senshi * Love Hina * Love Hina Again * Nice Guys Sleep Alone * Patlabor: The Movie 2 * Sakura Wars: The Movie * Stellvia of the Universe * Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom Writer * Wild ARMs: Twilight Venom Director * Bleach * Digimon Adventure * Love Hina * Mega Man Star Force * Risky Safety References External links * * * * Wendee Lee Interview on Anime Dream * Wendee Lee Interview on Gamasutra Category:1955 births Category:Actors from Los Angeles, California Category:American television directors Category:American vegetarians Category:American voice actors Category:American writers Category:Female television directors Category:Living people Category:People from Los Angeles, California ar:ويندي لي ja:ウェンディー・リー simple:Wendee Lee fi:Wendee Lee